


A Chanced Meeting

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia, John, and Fin stumble across something surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chanced Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that everyone wants an update for the multi-chapter stories. I'm really trying to get those next chapters written. I open them and write what ever comes to me. It's not a lot but they are being written. So this is one of my old stories that I forgot to post here. Enjoy.

Olivia sat across from Fin and John. She shook her head at both of them as they argued. "If I wanted to hear this right now, we could have stayed at the station."

Both men looked at her and then went back to eating.

"Do you have any idea where Elliot went?" John asked. Olivia shook her head.

"He said he was going to lunch but he turned down my offer."

"He's been acting strange lately," Fin said, looking up.

"And this comes from your astute observations," John said.

"Does your bony ass ever shut up?" John shook his head and smirked.

"Smart ass," Fin muttered and went back to his sandwich.

"If I didn't know any better I would say our muscular detective has met someone."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at John. "I don't know. I think he's still pretty torn up about Kathy."

John nodded his head in agreement. "But still he seems happier than before. He used to be angst central."

"So he found himself a nice woman, what's wrong?" Fin asked.

"Nothing, it's just that wouldn't he tell us."

"Don't you mean you?" John said, giving her a pointed look.

"He always talks to you first. Fin and I learn the information later."

"I know it before you," Fin said.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to speak with a full mouth?"

"Hasn't your mother every told you to stop talking?" Olivia rolled her eyes as they started to throw insults at each other.

She looked around the restaurant. The detective's eyes widened at what she saw.

The older detective looked at her and then focused on what she was staring at. He then elbowed his partner who then followed suit.

They looked on in surprise as they watched the scene unfold.

A taller man sat down next to a smaller man and slung his arm over the back of the shorter man's chair. The shorter man smirked slightly and looked at him.

The taller man threw him a smile and started to speak. The shorter man nodded his head and began to talk.

Olivia's mouth was slightly ajar. John smirked slightly and Fin looked somewhat amused.

"Wasn't expecting that from the altar boy," Fin said.

"Now that is a match made in heaven," John joked.

"No wonder he never told. Who would have believed him?" Olivia said.

Elliot brushed his fingers lightly across the back of the doctor's neck. "You think we should just tell them we know their staring at us?" George asked, as he shivered slightly.

"No let them sweat." George smirked at him.

"I really didn't think you would actually do this." The detective shrugged.

"I liked the idea of messing with them, doc. And it saves us the uncomfortable task of telling them to their face."

"I think we tortured them enough." Elliot winked at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Now we're done torturing them." George shook his head and stood.

Elliot stood and placed the money on the table. He followed behind George to the door.

"See you guys back at the station," Elliot said smiling as he exited the restaurant, leaving three shocked detectives.


End file.
